The lion, the witch, the wardrobe and Edward?
by purplecabbage
Summary: Edward Elric becomes the professors apprentice but ends up with Lucy and the others in Narnia.


The lion, the witch, the wardrobe ... And Edward?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The four children going by the names of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy where waving good by to there mother. It was sad for them to see her go. But deep down in there hearts they knew it was for the best.  
Once the train started to move they thought they better had found a compartment. But alas there was none free! After almost losing hope they found one. Apart from someone was sitting in there already.  
Now they knew he wasn't an evacuee, far too old for that, but moreover they knew he wasn't really old enough to go traveling around they country. Not in the state it was at the moment. Maybe he was rich enough for some sort of escape?  
Susan, being as sensible as she was said, "Well it's no use just standing here and waiting!" And proceeded to open the door. "Excuse me but can me and my siblings sit in here, we cannot seem to find another compartment?" The blond haired man looked up with golden eyes and nodded at Susan. He then gazed at each child stoping when he came to Lucy. She looked far too innocent for his liking. Then he dove his nose back into his book.  
Half an hour into the train ride and Peter began to wonder. He hasn't flipped that page in a while. He looks odd. He looked at Lucy oddly. So odd. It was gnawing on his toes. The man sighed and shut his eyes and slowly opened them again.  
"My names Edward. And like most people I do not like being gawked at by a bunch of kids." He proclaimed.  
The bunch were silent. Susan- being the sensible one- decided it would be polite to reply.  
"My name is Susan. This here is Peter, Edmund and Lucy. We're sorry for gawking; we did not mean to. We're here on evacuation. Why are you here?"  
It seemed as though Edward was ignoring them when he said  
" you'll find out soon enough."  
And that was it. He shut his eyes and began to snooze.  
The children looked at each over worriedly. Their mother had said not to talk to strangers! Could this be why? It did not make it any better having a long train journey. Each time the train stopped Edmund whom was closes to the window would read out the station name and Lucy would check her card to see if it matched up. It never did.  
Soon the sun started to leak a pinky hue onto the blue sky. Peter opened his eyes wide after realising they were shut to find they were finally at their destination.  
They single filed out of the compartment not looking back. If they did however they would have seen a certain golden haired man standing up and stretching his back.  
The train whistled off in clouds of black and grey smoke. Polluting the air for mankind's sake. The stop they had gotten off at could not be called a station. It was made of old wood that had Wood rot in a number of places. Nobody dared to sit on the old bench for fear of embarrassment if it broke.  
A muddy black car drove passed. The children- who still had not realised ed was there as well- all ran over in hope. Ed shook his head at how naive these kids were. Just like Nina. His eyes widened and he bit back his tongue. This was bad timing it seemed as a cart drawn by a white horse and a stern thin woman rounded the corner.  
"Mrs. Mcredy?l Peter asked unsure.  
"I'm afraid so." Ed was starting to like this woman. Good sense of humour, obviously unseen by the children.  
"Is that all of you? I was suppose to pick up an apprentice for the professor?" She asked.  
"Oh that would be me." Ed said with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face as the children gaped at him.  
"Oh I didn't realise. Your so short." That woman was so out of his good books now.

* * *

A/N: hey hoped you liked it! I'm planning to write another chappy soon! I welcome all comments bad or not as they help to improve the story! I understand this is short but I do want to make chapters longer but it seemed like a good place to stop. Heehee short. :)


End file.
